dropzonefandomcom-20200214-history
Rocket Cluster
Description A powerful early game weapon, it is exceptional at farming, dealing heavy amount of damage to single targets as well decimating clusters of spawns instantly. With its long range, high damage, and wide area of effect, rocket clusters are a force to be reckoned with for both hives and enemy players, or a non factor if poorly aimed. AOE damage weapon. Strategy Rocket clusters can be a flexible yet powerful tool to farm multiple hives at once, and a well placed rocket cluster can devastate enemy rigs, no matter how tanky. Keep an eye on the behavior of hives you have vision of, even if you can only see a corner or a peek. When the enemy engages a hive, most of the spawns will move ahead to attack the enemy. Use their behavior to predict where enemy rigs are, and let loose yourrocket clusters to force them to return to base to heal and abandon the hive. Alternatively, you can use it to try to get the last hit on the hive they are farming and steal the experience. If you are feeling especially daring, let loose your rocket cluster and flank them from behind to cut them off from healing at their base. Rocket clusters are also good for cutting off a retreat, firing where they are headed to force them to stop and wait, or turn around and engage an unfavorable fight. Inferno rounds is an ideal software for rocket cluster, as it adds DOT damage where rocket cluster lands, dealing damage to enemies passing through it or standing on top of it even if rocket cluster misses. Pros * Wide range, good for sniping and multi-hive farming. * High damage, both on its active and its provided dps making it a competitive weapon even with it's active on cooldown. * Available at just level 2 allowing for a boost in early game leveling * Can hit multiple targets, potentially devastating the entire enemy team, especially if they are dominated by squishy units such as supports or gunners. * Benefits from inferno rounds, which along with gear such as stub gun can capitalize on the DOT grenade round bonus Cons * Has a casting/firing animation advertising that it is being used * One of the longest weapon cooldowns * Easily dodged in 1v1's Countering * Bait out the enemy rocket cluster by poking, faking an engage, or waiting for them to use it for farming, it has a long enough cooldown for it to be on cooldown for an entire teamfight * Watch for the animation/channeling of rocket cluster to indicate when to retreat or dodge the targeted area. this can also signal when you need to activate mobility gear or shielding gear to mitigate the damage * Alternatively choose the moment when the enemy rig does fire rocket cluster to move forward and engage using mobility and initiation gear such as boosters or bull rush * High mobility tanks do well against rigs with rocket cluster if the enemy team composition lacks cc, allowing tanks to force repositioning of enemy gunners equipped with rocket clusters without firing them at optimal times or risk losing the entire rig * As with many aoe gear, spreading out or flanking from multiple sides limits the amount of damage they can do to your team Category:Gunner Weapons